INFIDELIDAD
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus y Milo, dos amantes siendoles infieles a sus parejas, con ellos mismos. Aioria es acosado por un extraño, Mu esta por casarse y Afrodita tendrá algunos problemas con el sexo
1. Chapter 1

_**Debido a algunos puntos y temas que eh leído en el foro, decidi hacer este fic XD, ya que –como lo dijo una de mis amigas- siempre ponen a Milo como infiel . **_

**_Así que esta vez, no solo Milo, si no también Camus será el infiel… y lo mejor es que ellos son los infieles dentro de sus propias relaciones ... bueno no sé si me de a entender XD… _**

**_En fin, espero que les guste n.n_**

… _**o … o …**_

"**Algo más"**

La relación no era rutinaria, solo necesaria para poder llevar una vida más "interesante". Al menos así lo pensaban Camus y Milo.

Ambos eran amantes desde hace tanto: habían compartido su primer beso… su primera vez, y ahora el soportar el compartirse mutuamente con otras personas –aunque supuestamente eso no importaba-.

Milo estaba casado con un actor de teatro, llamado Nime Langler; mientras que Camus mantenía una relación con un español estudiante, de nombre Hyoga Ivanov

¿Qué eran entonces? Digamos que ni siquiera ellos mismos lo sabían, solo que el deseo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El hermoso rubio se encontraba bebiendo de un poco de su copa de vino, mirando de vez en cuando la ventana… esperando a que él apareciera por la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas.

Al escuchar el rubio del sonido de la madera siendo golpeado con timidez y miedo mezclados, supo enseguida de quién se trataba. Y mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, llevándose segundos después la copa de cristal a los labios… se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver una vez más a la persona que había estado esperando –un tanto impaciente- desde hacia unos minutos

-"No puedes cambiar la hora para vernos, cada vez que quieras"- Dijo un pelirrojo entrando apresuradamente en la habitación, sin notar el gesto de los labios de Milo por reclamar un beso de "hola, ¿Cómo estás?... yo también te extrañé…" Camus simplemente se deshizo de la gabardina y se tendió de brazos abiertos en la cama –"Te recuerdo que también tengo un trabajo y una vida"

Milo frunció el ceño. Aparte de que no le gustaba en los más mínimo la actitud del pelirrojo, tampoco su tono de molestia que solía usar a veces. Simplemente cerró ka puerta, dejó la copa de vino en una pequeña mesa y recargó ambos brazos en su cintura, haciendo un notorio gesto de molestia.

Camus se sentó en la cama y le miró confundido –"¿Qué?"

-"Mejor dime que quieres ir a ver a Hyoga"- El pelirrojo notó cierto aire de celos en su voz; pero no le causó ni la menor gracia, sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación

-"Quedamos que ni yo hablaría de de tu esposo ni tú lo harías de mi novio"

-"A mi no me molesta hablar de Nime, eres tú quien se enfurruña cada vez que oyes su nombre"- Camus se levantó ofendido y caminó hasta él

-"Eso es porque siempre que discutimos es por él"

-"Mentiras…"- Negó con la cabeza

-"¡Lo estamos haciendo ahora!"

-"La última vez que peleamos fue por Hyoga"

-"Esa vez, TÚ iniciaste todo"-

Milo bufó molesto, desesperado y quizá hasta cansado –"¿Pelearemos toda la tarde?"- Se acomodó el flequillo de la frente –"Debo volver al trabajo"

Camus sonrió olvidándose del problema anterior –"Yo también…"

El rubio le tomó la mano y lo llevo hacia la cama, ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso… después en un rito de sus propios cuerpos… confesándose en silencio lo que sus propias palabras no podían decirse por miedo a que el otro se alejara…

Y es que según Milo y Camus, en su relación no había nada sentimental…

o.o.o.o.o

El rubio y el pelirrojo estaban recostados en la cama, ambos boca arriba mostrando sus pechos desnudos… uno bebiendo de su copa de vino, otro fumando un cigarro –pensando de pronto, si lo que ambos hacían era lo correcto-

-"En que piensas?"- Le preguntó Milo besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios. Camus le miró unos instantes sin saber que responderle. A los pocos segundos giró el rostro hacia otro lado

-"Nosotros"- Respondió casi en susurro.

El bello rubio sonrió y dejó la copa a un lado, después se giró hacia él y le besó el cuello, dejando pequeños y suaves besos en cada parte sensible del pelirrojo, provocando que poco a poco perdiera el control y que de nuevo fuera cediendo a sus encantos…

Pronto Milo estuvo una vez más arriba del Camus, entrelazando sus manos temblorosas a causa de los besos, succionando con mayor esmero el cuello del pelirrojo para llevarlo de nuevo a su propio paraíso de la pasión…

Sin embargo, la sola idea de que todo estaba mal no abandonaba a Camus, mucho menos la pequeña sacudida que sentía dentro de sí cuando él intensificaba aquella muestra de deseo

-"Hace calor"- Dijo de pronto aventando a un lado al rubio, para sentarse en la cama. Se llevo los dedos a los labios mientras intentaba calmar el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón, dejando que un suspiro saliera de su boca y que todo su ser cosquilleara por el recuerdo del rubio sobre él.

Milo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora se sentía… ¿frustrado?... Si, se sentía frustrado, ya que el bello pelirrojo le había quitado la inspiración, solo para hacer una exclamación bastante obvia

-"Te recuerdo que TÚ escogiste el hotel y la habitación"- Camus se levantó de la cama mostrando su cuerpo completamente desnudo, para dirigirse hacia la ventana –cerrada por persianas- y tratar de respirar un poco más de aire para calmarse.

-"Eso es porque esta entre la calle 10 A y la calle 25… aquí nadie nos conoce"- Contestó aún respirando con dificultad

-"El mundo es muy pequeño"- Respondió con una sonrisa y sin mucho interés, ya que él se sentía más preocupado por la actitud que hasta entonces estaba mostrando el francés. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba, colocando sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y que de esta forma volteara a verle –"Te conozco mejor de lo que nadie te podría conocer, y tú sabes perfectamente que no puedes ocultarme nada"- Los labios de Camus se movieron sin poder pronunciar palabra; así que simplemente bajó la vista… algo que no le sirvió de mucho ante la sutilidad con la que el rubio levantó su mentón –"¿Cuál es el problema?"- El pelirrojo fundió sus ojos con los de su amante

-"No creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto"- Respondió con la voz apagada, sintiendo como en su garganta crecía algo que no le permitía hablar muy bien…

El rubio hizo una mueca de desconcierto, se rasco levemente la mejilla sin comprender todavía las palabras de Camus

-"¿A que te refieres?"- El pelirrojo se apartó del desnudo griego, un tanto exasperado

-"Tú lo sabes"- De nuevo lo miró –"Mira, yo no creo que sea muy correcto ponerle los cuernos a Hyoga…"- Milo bufó furioso, rodó los ojos y se fue caminando hacia el armario para ponerse una bata, murmurando

-"Otra vez ese nombrecito"- Camus caminó hacia él y se le puso al paso

-"Te guste o no, Hyoga es mi novio; así como a mi, me guste o no, Nime es tu esposo…"- No soportó el sentimiento que lo embriagó en esos momentos y bajó la mirada

-"¡Dioses, Camus!"- Exclamó Milo un tanto desesperado –"Tenemos meses… años, de llevar esta relación y nunca te habías quejado"

-"Es que me di cuenta de que no es lo correcto. Aioria acaba de divorciarse… Afrodita, bueno él es caso perdido… Mu esta por casarse… y yo tengo este vacío en mi vida"

-"Camus, tú y yo somos felices así... mírame"- Levantó su barbilla con la punta de los dedos mientras sonreía –"¿Lo eres o no?"- El pelirrojo no supo que responder, ya que esa rara sensación dentro de él por el roce del rubio no lo dejaba pensar…

-"¿Tú que crees?"- Se limitó a decir

Milo sonrió levemente y dejó un suave beso en los labios del francés, provocándole que esa rara sensación y cosquilleo en su estomago aumentara, que el hormigueo en los labios se extendiera aún más… y que todo su cuerpo se electrizara sin sentido alguno…

Y mientras el rubio y él entraban en calor de nuevo, Camus se preguntó una vez más si tanto él como Milo, eran inmunes a los sentimientos dentro en su rara "relación"

… o … o …

**_Yo sé que muchos quería lemon XD… jajajajaja… yo lo sé!... pero no se preocupen porque si tendrá ;D… solo que como era el primer capitulo, decidí que fuera un poco leve ... en fin, nos vemos y gracias por leerme n.n_**

_**P.d. ODIO EL HYOGA X CAMUS! **_


	2. Pasión Incontrolable

_**Holis o.-**_

_**Agradezco muchos sus mensajes y que les gustara esta idea n.n… ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo un poco de lemon como ustedes lo kerian n.-**_

**Pasión Incontrolable**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Camus tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos formado por Aioria –el recién divorciado-, Mu –el niño lindo y carismático que estaba por casarse-, y Afrodita –quien se metía con hombres y mujeres por igual sin importarle nada más (NA: ese es su papel aquí, no es lo que yo pienso del personaje X.x).

Los cuatro amigos solían reunirse en un bar-club llamado "Galaxian Exploxion", donde los gemelos Saga y Kanon, eran los dueños y preparaban unas exquisitas margaritas, aunque había que tener cuidado de que no se pelearan o terminaban revolviendo los bebidas

Aquél día al que ahora haré referencia; solo se encontraban el pelirrojo y el castaño, sentados en una de las mesas redondas sin que nada ni nadie los molestara, excepto lo que Camus tendría que decirle a su buen amigo

-"Tengo que hablar con alguien"- Dijo el francés debiéndose al hilo su copa de vino, siendo observado unos breves segundos, por un muy sorprendido Aioria –quien ahora lo desconocía por su manera tan extraña de actuar-. Carraspeó tratando de ocultar en su rostro el efecto de lo raro que lucia el pelirrojo

-"Tranquilo Camus, luces algo… alterado"- Una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su frente

-"Y lo estoy"- Respondió tragando saliva y tomando al hilo la copa que era del castaño. Aioria le miró con desagrado

-"Pero ¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Mira"- Comenzó a hablar y a mover muy rápido las manos –"No te lo diría si no fuera tan importante; pero no lo soporto… me produce una jaqueca espantosa esta confusión… ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!"- Se apretó las sienes

-"Camus…"

-"Y créeme, tú serías la última persona a la que creía ser la primera en decírselo"

-"eh…"

-"A Afrodita no se lo puedo decir, ya conoces como es…"

-"Yo…"

-"Mu esta por casarse y no me imagino la cara que de terror que pondría si se llegara a enterar…"

-"Camus…"

-"¿Qué?"- Se exasperó porque su reciente inspiración acaba de ser cortada

-"Respira y dime tu problema"- Camus abrió la boca; pero enseguida la cerró con fastidio, sabiendo que su castaño amigo no tomaría las cosas tan… ¿bien?... como él pensaba. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la arrojó en un suspiro para poder continuar con la ¿noticia? De su relación jamás terminada con Milo…

-"Es que es muy difícil…"- Volvió a suspirar –"Sucede que…"- Tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando con cierta ansia y temor mezclados al castaño. Al final y luego de tantas miradas indecisas que bajaban y subían de la mesa a los ojos de Aioria, por fin se decidió a revelarse –"Tengo un amante"- Dijo en voz baja, en un tono que quizá pensó, su amigo no escucharía; pero para su mala suerte, el moreno tenía un buen oído

-"¿QUÉ?"- Empujó hacia atrás la silla con las piernas, dándose el suficiente espacio para ponerse de pie. Varios clientes, incluso los gemelos… se le quedaron viendo entre sorprendidos y molestos

-"Ya me oíste, no hagas que lo repita de nuevo"- Dijo molesto el pelirrojo, cruzando los brazos de manera indignante por haber atraído la atención de aquella forma. Al castaño se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas, sentándose con una sonrisa nerviosa dirigida a todo aquél que siguiera mirándolo. Cuando todo volvió a su cause normal, Aioria se inclino lo suficiente hacia su amigo para seguirle interrogando

-"Espera… tienes un amante… ¿Y no lo dijiste antes?"- Una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, haciendo que por tal hecho Camus se enfadara

-"No es para alegrarse"- Contestó de malas. Aioria le sacó la lengua

-"Lo siento"- Se puso serio –"Es que no puedo creer que le seas infiel a Hyoga"- El francés se llevó las manos a la cabeza para recargarse en la mesa

-"Soy horrible… lo sé…"- Aioria le miró con cierta preocupación

-"No es tan malo"- Colocó una mano en su hombro

-"¿Te volviste loco?"- Se escandalizó el pelirrojo por la reacción que su amigo había tenido. El castaño alzó los hombros y se recargo en la silla que ocupaba, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por la incomprensión de su reciente actitud

-"Solo creo que es lindo tener una aventura, aunque yo soy del club de los anti-infieles…"

-"¿Quieres olvidarte de Aioros de una buena vez? Él no vale nada, tú si, el que te dejara no fue culpa tuya…"

-"Mejor cállate infiel"- Reclamó bastante molesto

-"Te lo dije, mejor no te hubiera abierto mi bocota"- Aioria suspiró derrotado, temiendo que sinceramente ese día no comprendería absolutamente ninguna de las acciones de su amigo

-"Ya Camus, ante todo soy tu amigo y te apoyo…"

-"Gracias, porque esa no es la peor parte"- El castaño le miró horrorizado, temiéndose la peor de las noticias

-"¿Entonces?... ¿No estarás embarazado?... ¿Verdad?"- Camus se sonrojó ante tal cosa, ya que eso si hubiera sido lo peor de todo el bendito enredo

-"¡Claro que no!"- Se escandalizo

-"Es que por la cara de preocupación que traes…"

-"¿Me dejaras que te diga, o me harás preguntas estúpidas?"

-"Que genio…"- Camus lo fulminó con la mirada –"Ya hombre, me callo"

-"De acuerdo"- Tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó inflando las mejillas –"Pues… mi problema es porque… eh… me enamoré de mi amante"

-"¿Qué?... un momento… ¿Tu amante no será el prometido de Mu, Shaka?"

-"¡NO!... Shakis es atractivo y todo; pero él no es…"

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?... ¿Lo conozco?"- Camus se mordió el labio mirándole con cierta desconfianza; pero si ya le había dicho todo lo demás, lo mínimo ahora sería que se enterara de su identidad

-"Si lo conoces… es Milo"- Aioria estuvo apunto de hacer un gesto para decir que no tenía importancia; pero su cerebro al repasar más de una vez más ese nombre, haciéndole eco en la cabeza, volvió a levantarse sumamente escandalizado

-"¡MILO! Pero pensé que ustedes había terminado su relación hace… ¿tres años?"

-"Cuatro…"- Corrigió bastante avergonzado. Aioria sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y Camus también cuando el castaño lo ahorcó

-"¡CUATRO! ¡AH, no puedo creerlo!"- El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse azul

-"No puedo respirar…"- Dijo con dificultad

-"Camus es que… ¿Te has puesto a puesto a pensar en Nime? ¿Acaso no te importa verlo sufrir como yo cuando Aioros me dejó? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?"- El castaño se negaba a soltarlo

-"Lo sé… soy una persona horrible Aioria, siento mucho todo esto"- Volvió a decir aún con las manos de su amigo apretando su cuello –"Enserio, no puedo respirar…"- El divorciado dejó su cuello para dejarse caer en la silla, presenciando como el pelirrojo trataba de recuperar la respiración

-"Es que no es posible que ustedes dos sean amantes ¿Se puede saber al menos saber desde cuando lo son?"- Camus siguió tosiendo

-"Digamos que jamás hemos dejado de vernos"- Aioria de nuevo se puso de pie

-"CUATRO AÑOS DE INFIDELIDAD ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa?"- El pelirrojo se cubrió como pudo con las manos, para evitar que su cuello peligrara de nuevo

-"Es que…"- Aioria dejó que las palabras de Camus murieran en su boca, mientras seguía escandalizándose a sí mismo por lo ocurrido y lo señalaba en forma amenazadora con el dedo

-"No hay excusa para ti jovencito, ni para él. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mal que me puse cuando Aioros me dejo por su amante, ¿Acaso eso no te importa?"

-"Si, más de lo que te imaginas… es solo que…"- El castaño tomó aire dándose un tiempo para calmarse, en tanto que el pelirrojo se quedaba en suma y total silencio

-"¿Qué ridícula excusa me darás ahora?"- Se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, regresando su trasero a la silla para mirarlo más fijamente. Camus parecía de pronto incomprendido, con un dolor terrible en la sien que demostraban sus dedos en la frente y el semblante que ahora se había puesto débilmente sonrojado

-"Ya no puedo dejar de verlo, e intentado de todo y… no puedo… cada vez que intento que sea la última, lo deseo más…"

**.o.o. Flash Back .o.o.**

Camus llevaba esperando a Milo por más de quince minutos; sentado en la cama, con la pierna cruzada contemplando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, sintiéndose sumamente desesperado porque ansiaba verlo para aclarar todo aquél lío que la telaraña en su cerebro estaba formando, ante la posibilidad de que NO fueran tan inmunes a los sentimientos como el rubio y él había pensando

Al escuchar el ruido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta, su corazón bajo hacia su estomago, impulsando a todo su cuerpo para incorporarse mientras se ponía visiblemente nervioso y miraba la tabla de madera moverse, dando paso enseguida a la persona que estaba robando su corazón… -una vez más-

-"Siento el retraso Camus"- Se disculpó el rubio cerrando la puerta y dando pasos enormes para llegar hasta él, logrando estar lo suficientemente cerca para dejar un beso en sus labios –"El trafico estaba insoportable"- Otro beso –"Pero tú sabes que aquí estoy…"- Un beso más

-"Milo…"- El francés trataba de hablar para decirle lo que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, en aquél día; pero esos besos… ¡Cielos!... se sentía tan desarmado… -"Milo…"

-"Hum…"

-"Ya no podemos seguir…"- Murmuró. El griego sintió que toda su inspiración se iba por la borda, y mirando a su amante con el semblante inmensamente contrariado, le cuestionó aquellas palabras que para él no tenían ni una mínima pizca de sentido

-¿Por qué no?"- Camus se alejó algunos pasos del sexy rubio, sin apartar un solo instante su mirada de la faz de Milo; pero a la vez tratando de no verle directamente a los ojos

-"Tú eres casado"- Respondió; pero no por nada, el griego le conocía MUY bien y sintió que la respuesta que el francés le daba en esos momentos, no era verdaderamente la correcta.

-"Sabes que eso no importa…"- Dijo sonriendo con sensualidad, estirando su mano para tomar la del pelirrojo… sin éxito alguno al retroceder una vez más de Camus

-"Claro que sí y lo sabes muy bien"- Contestó sintiéndose ofendido, borrando con sus palabras la sonrisa del griego

-"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?... No eres el mismo…"

-"Eso es lo que trato de decirte Milo, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR. Nuestro tiempo ya pasó, fuimos felices antes… disfrutamos nuestro noviazgo… el tener sexo y si quieres el hecho de ser infieles a las personas que dijimos amar… pero tú y yo estamos mal, todo esta mal… tú estas mal… yo estoy mal… el mundo esta…"- Un fuerte agarre por su cuello y unos labios carnosos y sensuales, impidieron que sus propios labios pudieran seguir pronunciando palabra alguna u otra clase de reclamo. La primera reacción de Camus, fue abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y dejar que su cerebro se quedara en blanco sin ofrecer idea alguna o solución posible para resistirse… sintiendo que su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse, que incluso sus propios labios le traicionaban para corresponder el beso iniciado de Milo…

-"Demuestrame que de verdad quieres terminar con lo nuestro"- Susurró el rubio bajando sus manos con suavidad para tomar como suyas, las caderas del pelirrojo. Camus cerró los ojos sin saber el motivo, callando muy a su pesar las palabras de negativa ante todo eso

-"M-mi-milo…."- Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder decir alguna otra palabra

-"Será la última vez…"- le susurró dejando algunos besos en su cuello, mismos que en cuestión de segundos se convirtieron en llamas de fuego que lo derretían con lentitud. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos casi con pesadez, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario donde Milo le besaba

-"No podemos…"- El rubio selló sus labios con un beso candente, abrazando su cintura para resbalar sus manos hasta la espalda de Camus y acariciarla junto con su cabello mientras deslizaba la gabardina del más bajo por los hombros. El pelirrojo no sabía que hacer, el beso le estaba costando cada intento que sus pulmones hacían por jalar un poco más de aire y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para resistirse a semejante hombre. Milo se dio cuenta de que quería escaparse y lo atrajo más hacia sí, dejando que por el contacto se diera cuenta de lo excitado que se encontraba.

La poca cordura que hasta esos instantes era de Camus, se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos cuando la lengua del bello rubio entro en su boca, robándole un sonido que salió desde el fondo de su boca… mismo que desató aún más la locura en Milo, quien ahora estaba sumamente entretenido por desprender de la camisa color vino a semejante pelirrojo.

Y lo último que supo antes de deshacerse completamente entre los brazos del rubio, fue que lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, que deseaba que aquella amarga pero excitante esencia se quedara en él para siempre y que quería más que otra cosa en esta vida y en la venidera… que su ser completo le pertenecía a Milo.

Sintió la suavidad del blando colchón a sus espaldas, junto con el peso del rubio caer sobre su estomago y piernas… sus manos fueron subidas a la altura de su cabeza siendo entrelazadas con las su amante… los labios rosas y carnosos de Milo acariciando cada parte de su cuello y pecho descubierto con la misma sensualidad que siempre conseguía producir en él ese sonido… aquél gemido que hacia sonreír al rubio bastante complacido. Las manos que hace unos instantes habían estado agarrando las suyas, pronto bajaron hasta la hebilla del pantalón, desabrochándola por completo para lograr bajar su pantalón y dejar al descubierto el bóxer de color negro que llevaba… Su miembro endurecido sintió ser frotado contra otro igual o más desesperado en busca de placer… provocando que aumentara la intensidad del beso recién comenzado por Milo y que sus caderas se movieran a un ritmo considerable en busca del candente objeto de su deseo. Las manos del rubio jalaron el bóxer negro que portaba para dejar al descubierto su casi erecta virilidad. Sus piernas se abrieron para tomar como suyas las caderas y cintura del griego en un desesperado intento por más placer, mientras la lengua de su amante recorría su pecho y abdomen, bajando cada vez más para llegar al piso y que su cara quedara a la misma altura del miembro del pelirrojo… recorriéndolo unos instantes por besos con sus labios… pasando su lengua por lo que ahora sostenía con las manos y que pedía más placer y atención…

Un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y una pequeña descarga eléctrica, fue el resultado de aquella sensación producida por la boca de Milo, que comenzó a devorar y chupar su miembro con tal ferocidad que algunas veces sintió que se lo arrancaría… sintió su lengua tocar varias veces la punta… sus dientes morderlo con suavidad por breves instantes… sus manos acariciarlo cuando lo sacaba de su boca… e incluso la sensación de meterlo y sacarlo de su boca más de una vez mientras el movía las caderas de arriba para abajo por puro instinto… volviéndose loco y más excitado al escuchar cada gemido saliendo por los labios del rubio…

Milo dejo su miembro para incorporarse, dejándole notar a Camus que sus pantalones ya no estaban y que su hombría se encontraba erecta. El rubio clavo una rodilla en la cama mientras la otra permanecía recta, tomó de los tobillos a su amante para arrastrarlo hacia él recargando ambas piernas en sus brazos y que con ello lograra mantener su trasero levantado… El pelirrojo le miró directo a los ojos, el rubio hizo lo mismo tomando su propia hombría caliente entre sus manos para meterla en el ano del francés…

Al principió el resultado fue un gemido ahogado, aumentando de volumen conforme Milo iba entrando en él… sintiendo como el dolor y el placer se apoderaban de él… escuchando al propio rubio decirle que era el mejor sexo de su vida… con su propia hombría siendo masturbada por él mismo… gimiendo un poco más cuando el ritmo aumentaba… o la penetración era más intensa… desbordando su amarga esencia por sus piernas… dejando que de su rostro brotara el salado sudor por la excitación… apretando los dientes y un labio para no gemir, decepcionado en pocos instantes por no poder evitarlo al sentir la fuerza con que era envestido… sintiendo como su amante eyaculaba en su interior…

Milo dio un largo respingo, demostrando lo cansado que aquél acto le había dejado… para dejarse caer en la cama junto a Camus. El pelirrojo suspiró y le dio la espalda, pensando por momentos en que todo fue un error y que había estado mal…

-"No lo estuvo"- Susurró el rubio besando su hombro. El griego de verdad lo conocía mejor que nadie, comprobando esto al leer sus pensamientos correctamente. Camus sonrió y se dio la vuelta, fundiendo sus ojos con los de su amante… besando sus labios con pasión… con el amor que no podía confesar con palabras, solamente con su cuerpo

**.o.o. End Of Flash Back .o.o.**

-"Por eso no puedo... porque lo amo..."- Dijo Camus con la voz quebrada, tragando saliva con dificultad a través del grueso nudo que se había formado en su garganta

-"Pero Camus… es que… si Nime se entera de que Milo y tú le han estado viendo la cara desde hace tanto, va a querer matarte… al menos yo lo haría"- El pelirrojo se llevo ambas manos a la cara y la froto unas cuentas veces

-"Lo sé Aioria, lo sé… TODO esta mal"- Dejó caer las palmas con pesadez sobre la mesa. El castaño le miró con lastima, no pudiendo negar que le dolía en lo más hondo de su alma lo que su amigo estaba pasando…

-"Aún puedes decirle que se divorcie"- Dijo el abogado con algo de seriedad, para luego rodar los ojos. Camus le miró algunos instantes con el rostro un tanto fastidiado, dejando que de sus labios se asomara una sonrisa un tanto burlona, por los cambios tan raros de actitud que su amigo tenía

… o … o …   
Nadesiko Takase: _¿te gustaría entonces que Camus se pusiera un poco difícil?... bueno… podría ser, lo tomaré en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos… Nos leemos pronto! n.n_ Forfirith-Greenleaf: _jajajajaja… con tu comentario me recordaste cierto juego y fic que hicimos hace unas semanas xDDD… mura que nos salió muy bien y tuvo mucho éxito jajajajaja… haber si hacemos la continuación o.o. Este fic tiene muchas sorpresas y ojala que todas ellas te gusten, un saludo y gracias por ayudarme con las actualizaciones _ Vibeke:_ ¿Tampoco tú los conocías con ese color de cabello? O.o… pues hay muchas imágenes yaoi donde ellos salen así n.n… si kieres escríbeme un mail y te mando algunas imágenes que tengo para que los veas nOn… se ven adorables… Por cierto que en este capitulo explico algunas cosas que me preguntaste nOn… Kisses!_ Patin:_ Hola! Es un placer leerte o.o… jajajaja, creo que me haré adicta a tus rrs nOn. Decidi hacer este fic, porque siempre Milo es el infiel y blabla… así que ambos son los infieles pero no saben si solo es el sexo o en realidad sienten algo más o.o. Mil gracias por los bellos comentarios y nos leemos por aquí n:n _ Elena:_ en varias imágenes yaoi, ellos aparecen con el cabello de ese color o.o… si quieres también tú envíame un mail y te mando imágenes de ellos n.n… nos leemos después y gracias por el rr n.n_   
**_No me resistí XD… vaya cambio de actitud de Aioria o.o… creo que eso se le hubiera visto muchísimo mejor a Saga XD_**

**_Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado y también el lemon n.-_**

_**KISSES!**_


End file.
